Heart and Soul
Heart and Soul 'is a story about a child of Jupiter, Jacob Soul and how he realizes that he truly cares about his best friend as more than just a friend. During an adventure across the country, Jacob and Gwendelyn are given many chance romantic moments, but things still seem to be confusing, will they end up together? And what will happen when it comes to Taylor? Character Jacob Soul Jacob is a Roman Demigod son of Jupiter, being the king of the Gods, Jacob is held in the highest respect at Camp Jupiter. Being the leader of the Camp, Jacob is given the rank of Praetor and has been at camp ever since he was 4 years old. Being the longest known legionaire, the entire camp looks up to him and respects him with the upmost authority. Gwendelyn Anderson Gwen is a Roman Demigod daughter of Fortuna, being the Goddess of Fortune and luck, Gwen is well known to be a very skilled and talented legionaire at Camp Jupiter, even though at first she wasn't even capable of competing with the probatio legionaires. Gwen is known for having ambision and perserverance as she never gives up or loses hope in things. This attitude allows her commrades to see the goodness that comes from losing battles. Taylor McCall Taylor is a Roman Demigod son of Bacchus, being the God of Wine and revelry. Taylor is well known for his habit of drinking extra sugared drinks, he often hates drinking coffee or tea seeing as the more sugar you put in it the worse the drink becomes. Taylor is known for his unique and almost unexplainable ability to go mad when it comes to fighting. This attribute is amazingly helpful when it comes to Camp War Games. Twelfth Legion Fulminata Since the ancient times of Rome, it had divided up itself into small legions of about four to five hundred thousand soldiers, overtime most of the legions died off and with that only the Twelfth survived. Now the Twelfth legion resides on the western side of the United States. It is comprized of the greatest and most disciplined heroes in all of the world. These heroes focus on the Roman customs and are more about discipline, honor and military might. Praetors Serina: She is the current and only known praetor, for years she has been attempting to get Jacob Soul as her Co-praetor but he still doesn't seem confident in his leadership skills. She is capable to handle the entire camp on her own, but still wishes the Jacob does accept the offer. Centurions Gwendelyn: She is currently the Senior Centurion of the Fifth Cohort, and also known to be the most proactive legionaire from that Cohort. Gwen is often deduced to be positive and kind to others. Jacob Soul: He is currently known as a Centurion, but unlike Gwen he is known to many as a Junior Centurion, because of the fact that he has only be a centurion for a few months. Jacob is skilled as a legionaire, even though he isn't confident in his leadership skills. He also is known for his ability to manipulate lightning with his favorite weapon, Optimus. Cohorts First Cohort: It is known to be the best Cohort of the entire legion, as they hold the greatest demigods that are entired with the best papers. Its very rare that a child of the big three would be found here, because their mortal parent rarely knows of the camp and their godly parent. Second Cohort: It also holds the title as the best Cohort of the legion, because of both the first and Second being promoted as the fiercesome duo. It is very difficult to enter this legion without papers, because of the level of skills you need, although you can be transfered if the Centurion of said legion acknowledges your skills. Third Cohort: Unknown cohort, seems to be of average skills, nothing above the ordinary since you never hear about it or of anyone in the cohort. Fourth Cohort: Like the Third it's nothing special and because of it, it rarely gets recognition, although Serena is a centurion of the legion, she doesn't hold it in highest regards and because of this it is just an average cohort. Fifth Cohort: The losers of the legion. Gwendelyn is the Senior Centurion of the Cohort, but because of the understanding of losing, she believes that this cohort is the most understanding and also is promitable to change even more so than the first or second. She is optimistic and keeps this legion from being gloomy, even when something bad happens to her socially or emotionally. Heart & Soul In an explosion of fire, I rushed out just to meet up with my crazy bedheaded best friend. Taylor was now in nothing but a bullet proof vest and a pair of denims. He seemed to not care much about wounds when it came to battle. In a sudden rush of destruction, Taylor attacked me. I instantly collapsed to the grounds and then instantly lost all reason. I was used to Taylor tackling me down, he had done it almost everytime we'd play football, heck he'd do it even when we weren't playing football, but the thing about this was that it was different. This time it wasn't for the heck of it, he actually wanted to fight me, and i was already enraged. Rising to my feet, my anger boiled over. I continued grewing angrier and angrier as ominous clouds roared over the skys. In a patterned of dark shades, the sky began to rumble. Lightning streaked across the sky, once and then my anger boiled over, In a sudden shock of light, an fragment of lightning shattered from the clouds and heavens and reached my hand. In a quick summon, I was whielding a blade of complete chaos. I was holding the one blade that my father had given me for keeps. Optimus, the sword of the best. I lashed out at the ground beside me as a whip of lightning slashed it down and carved a small carving into the landscape. Taylor gazed at me and then looked conserned almost mystified at why I was holding Optimus in my hand. "Dude, what's wrong that sword, you only use it when it comes to serious monsters? You ok?" He murmured and then realized what i was thinking. With a swing the whip took form and then grazed Taylor across the chest, he collapsed to the ground and screamed in agony. I didn't care, his abusive attitude would end now, if not he would die. With a sense of anger I charged at him and tackled him down up against the ground. In a feirce movement of speed, I knocked Taylor backwards and he skidded across the fields of Mars. I took a look around at all the others as they all seemed preoccupied with their duties. I took a momentary glance at the Praetor and noticed that she had kept her eyes on me. Serina was always interigued by me, which made me a bit awkward around her, considering the fact that she did seem to want me as her potental Co-Praetor. Her glorious blue eyes made me feel intimidated. I wondered if had that affect on others when I studied their movements. Refocusing my attention towards Taylor, he rose to his feet and glared at me with an uninterested expression. "I see, so that's how you treat your friends huh?" "Just the ones, that continue to tackle me, even when we're on the same team!" Taylor, pulled out a small pack of sugar and then opened it and devoured every single grain. Soon after it was all gone, he pulled out his small dagger and gazed at me with the intent to kill. "I won't kill you, if that's what you're thinking, but I will fight you until these Camp Games are done with, and after that, we'll let this all go, understand." I smiled. "That sounds like a reasonable thing to do, You're my best friend after all, why wouldn't we be able to get passed this whole fight, and for your insurance, I won't use lightning against you again." "How do I know, I can trust you?" He said rounding around his area making sure I stayed alert. "Smart, you have my word, I sware on the legions crown, I will not electricute you again, my word as a man, as a Roman and as a Legionaire." I stood devoted with a fist out to signify the actions of swearing on blood. "The Legions crown! Wow, you're serious, very well then let's begin. I will enjoy taking you do again, it's been quite some time since we last fought, how long ago was it again?" "Two years and seven months ago, since I lost to you. But this time I won't lose, I will defeat you and take the true honor of a son of Jupiter." "Mighty words . . . but let's begin then." With the fade of a smile, Taylor became serious, his entire attitude shifted from friendly and cocky to end up becoming cold and serious. In a sudden moevemnt, Taylor rushed across the battle field to clash swords with me. In a sudden clang, both wepons repelled off each other and we were left right in front of each other, disarmed and with the anguishing desire to fight. Taylor gazed at me without remorse in a sudden strike, I blocked his punch to catch his left axle kick. Gliding across the fields of Mars, I stumbled to my feet. Gazing back at Serina, I hoped she would give up on me becoming praetor. I never wanted to be a leader, I was never comfortable being looked at for advice. Just being the son of Jupiter didn't mean I was an attention seeking prick. Taylor rose to his feet and jumped towards his dagger. In an over the shoulder roll, he reached his dagger and swiftly grabbed my blade. ''Damn it! I thought,'' there was no way he'd just let me go now.'' I was trapped. He held the power of Jupiter in his hand and all he did was gloom at me almost uninterested. He suddenly smirked then tossed me my blade. "Have it, either way it wouldn't be fair, If I didn't honor some code." He responded. I caught the blade and gazed at it, Optimus felt completely different. Almost like the life had been sucked out of it . . . or more like the lightning! "Don't worry about the lightning, Jupiter honored the oath, I have no electricity within my blade." I readied myself, just asan explosion rumbled the area. In a swarm out of the fort, I noticed Gwen holding the enemies flag, she was dressed in shiny silver armor, along with a centurions purple scarf of Oath. She held up the flag as she rode on Harnnibel, the giant elephant. With the pitch of a hand gun, Serina held her hand up for a call. She sported the same purple Scarf of Oath as Gwen did but along with that, she had on a purple toga fashioned with Golden armor and a Purple cape with the symbol of SPQR fashioned prominantly. Her black hair cascaded downward and besides all that her brown eyes were struck with passion, intimidation and interest. Gwen stood beside me as Serina congratulated her on a successful victory. '''. . . After the camp war games, we all had a part at the dinning hall. I sat alongside Gwen as she ate three slices of italian style pizza. It looked scrumsious with all those peppers and olives on it. Gwen's attire now consisted of a lit t shirt that read across Magic and a pair of denims. Her black hair drapped across her back and you could notice her perfect figure. On my plate there was a cheeseburger along with two sides of frenchfries and Onion rings. I always loved eating both of them so much that I would always throw a tantrum when I was a little kid. Taylor sat at the other end of the couch now, shirtless and gulped down various Kool-aid drinks at an alarming rate. He choose purple frequently as he finished one of the glasses he would place it down just in time to have an aura fill it up again. I barely ate anything. When Serina called for the night's toast, she declared a quest was of order and decided to burden me with the honor as to be the leader of it. I didn't mind Serina bothering me around camp, but when it came to dumb stuff like questing, I never enjoyed it. I'm a child of Jupiter, give me some slack. Besides it was often simple quests anyways, why couldn't some other legionaire do it? I remember once, I had to go find a unicorn's horn, or when I had to get a special pearl from the ocean. It was just an absurd waste of time. Not like I had something important and challenging to do. Just simple quest children of minor gods would get. "Alright, what is it this time, baby sit Chrysaor's son?" I commented just to notice not a soul laughed, not even a pitty laugh. I was harsh enough that I was funny when I didn't want to be, but when it came to actually trying I sucked at it. I was no camedian and that was cool with me, so long as no one laughed when I was serious. "Choose your partners, Jacob." Serina's eyes glimed with a sense of interest and almost amusement. I hated it when she got like that, which was almost every time she put me on a quest. She smiled and then continued speaking towards the crowd, something about honoring the name of Jupiter, and the series of tests the Hercules had done in order to gain acceptance by Juno. I just grew bored over it all, and just went back to staring at my cheeseburger.Serina called me once more, this time she expected me to stand beside her, so I did. "I shall inform you in the morning of the quest and what must be done in preparations," She said, and with that dinner ended. After dinner, Gwen and I took a walk through the Gardens of Bacchis. I never understood why but I loved spending time with her. She was always intersting to be alone with, and the more I thought about it, the scarier it got. "Great strategy at the Games today." I smiled, trying to keep my mind distracted She trugged her feet and smirked almost amused at what seemed to be my expression. "How would you know, you were to busy fighting Taylor!" "Yeah but, come on Gwen your awesome, you don't need our help to win a competition!" "True." She sulked. "Hey, umm Jacob could I ask you a question?" "Sure." It was weird, how Gwen was acting. She seemed strange, and that rarely happened. So rare that i've never actually seen her like this before, she either felt very vulnerable or confused. So I knew something was up. "What do you think about me as . . ." Before she could finish the sentence Taylor arrived. "Hey Guys! What are you two doing out here?" "Shhhh!" I scolded him. "Gwen was about to say something before you intteruptted her!" "ME!" He screamed at me. "She could still say it!" In a sudden spark of flames me and Taylor were going at it again.. In a big messy clump of energy, we punch and kicked at each other. I crused him in every way thought possible, and since I only knew three languages, it was pretty hard. I used English frist, then Sign language and finally Latin, the divine langauage of Rome. "Honestly, you two will never change!" Gwen commented. "Either way. We have a quest tommarow so behave you two!" I gazed at Taylor and smirked. "Fine!" We both exclaimed in unison. "Anyways, Gwen what did you wanna ask me?" I asked all curious to what she had to say. "Oh, its nothing," She brushed off waving her hands franticly almost like she almost let something slip. "I'll tell you some other time. Bye!" And with that Gwen stormed off back towards the camp as I was left alone with Taylor, the sugarholic. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Heart and Soul